For many years, the practice and materials used in preparing a bed have remained substantially the same. Generally a mattress is provided with a fitted lower sheet, a tucked in upper sheet, a blanket and single piece bedspread which is draped over the bed and folded back at the front end to be doubled over the pillows to covering them as well.
Several problems are commonly experienced when sleeping in a bed having the conventional preparations. First, normal movements during sleeping often cause the bed covering to be loosened along the foot end or sides of the bed allowing drafts to enter below the bed coverings. If the conventional bed coverings do remain tucked in, they are necessarily rather binding. If two people are sleeping on the bed, it often happens that one ends up with the greater portion of the bed covering with the other simply clutching on to one side. Finally, the tedious task of making a bed having conventional bed coverings thereon is well known.
Additionally, when coverings are removed from beds for sleepovers, lounging or watching television, the coverings are cumbersome and ill-suited for such tasks and the bed looks askew with covers removed. Furthermore, coverings themselves make a poor sleeping surface for sleepovers.
Accordingly, it would advantageous to provide a covering and method for covering a bed that is both removable and aid in the making of the bed along with providing comfort to the user. Furthermore, it would be advantageous for a bed covering to serve as a temporary bed for such activities as a sleepover.